Parental Guidance
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: Yugi and Ryou's naughty sides are revealed, courtesy of heavy metal music. Lighthearted humour, one profanity. Enjoy! Nonyaoi, completed
1. Ryou's new leathers

This was just an idea I had when I was listening to my new Priest CD. You need to use your imagination for this, but if it works it is rather amusing.  
  
It's also a nice test of my abilities to keep people entertained! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandpa? Can I quickly phone Ryou please?"  
  
"Sure, Yugi."  
  
Yugi couldn't help smiling to himself as he heard the phone start ringing on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello?" came Ryou's voice.  
  
Solomon Motou was sitting the other side of the room, and when Yugi's voice lowered he became interested in the conversation. If the devilish glint in Yugi's eye was anything to go by, the two boys were planning something. Only being able to hear Yugi's end of the conversation limited what he could find out.  
  
"Hai… hai… that's right, full gear… Weeeeeeeell…" Yugi glanced briefly toward his grandpa, and smiled innocently. "No, he won't mind."  
  
Solomon was sure now that something was being planned - something he would no doubt disapprove of.  
  
"Hai… right, see you in a bit! Bye!" Yugi chirped cheerfully down the phone. He hung up and scampered off upstairs before his grandpa had a chance to ask him any questions.  
  
Solomon shook his head and returned to his paper. He had little doubt that he'd soon find out what Yugi was up to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About ten minutes later, there came a knock at the door. Solomon walked over and answered it.  
  
"Oh, hello… Ryou?" Solomon blinked and took a step back in surprise.  
  
Ryou grinned sheepishly at the old man as he walked in through the door. "Well, what do you think?" Ryou asked.  
  
Solomon took a long look at Ryou, as if considering his reply. "Well, it looks very… uhm… nice," was all he could manage.  
  
Ryou grinned to himself, this time with genuine humour on his face. He guessed that Yugi hadn't warned his grandpa about what was being planned, so Ryou's outfit had quite surprised him. Wearing tight leather trousers, steel-toed boots, a tight white t-shirt, black leather fingerless gloves and a leather 'biker' jacket (complete with zips), Ryou certainly looked totally out of character. "Thanks," he replied brightly, before scooting off up the stairs to Yugi's room.  
  
Solomon shook his head and returned to his paper, not entirely sure he wanted to find out what was about to happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou burst in through Yugi's bedroom door and barely had time to close it before he fell over laughing. Yugi simply stared at him, a bemused smirk on his face, and waited until Ryou was able to breathe easily enough to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Oh… your grandfather's face…" he gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He… he thought I'd gone… totally mad!" he managed, before collapsing and laughing again.  
  
Yugi smiled, trying not to chuckle, and returned his attention to his outfit - which was largely the same as Ryou's, only a few sizes smaller. He also had metal studs on the back of his gloves, which he was very happy about. He examined himself in his mirror, pleased with his appearance. 'I guess it's not only Yami who knows how to wear leather' he thought, a large devilish grin on his face. Ryou, who had just about managed to stop laughing, looked up at Yugi from the floor. "I think Bakura's had an effect on you," he commented. "You'd never normally dream of doing anything like this… or smile like that," he added as he saw the look on Yugi's face. "In fact, I think you're developing a little mean streak somewhere."  
  
Yugi chortled at this. "I don't think you could really call it a mean streak…" he replied defensively. "It's a… an impish side of me that awoke recently, that's all."  
  
Ryou suddenly had a mental of image of a Yugi-imp in his head, and couldn't help laughing out loud again. Yugi sighed and picked his friend up. "Look, are we going to do this or not?" he asked, waving his Judas Priest CD in Ryou's face.  
  
Ryou nodded, and his laughter calmed. Plucking the CD out of the case, he walked over to the stereo, secretly enjoying the feel of the leather rubbing on him, and put the CD in. "All yours, maestro," he announced with a sly wink. As Yugi walked past him, he asked "Which one are we doing?"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, and flashed a cheeky grin at Ryou. "What one could we possibly do?"  
  
Yugi pressed play, and the speakers stated "We've got a bit of Parental Guidance for you right now!"  
  
'Aren't live albums so much better?' Yugi mused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*titter* Doesn't the suspense just build? Innocent little Yugi Motou listening to Heavy metal... I've got some real issues.  
  
Next chapter is when the fun starts, so enjoy!  
  
Oh, and if you're having a hard time imagining Yugi and Ryou's outfits, the link below should help (Judas Priest themselves!!!):  
  
http://www.rollingstone.com/photos/bigphoto.asp?gid=1108&s=1&e=5&seq=2&cf=882 


	2. Parental Guidance

Ok, here's the big action people! Remember, you must vividly imagine this, lest the moment be wasted!  
  
In this chapter, we get to see Yugi's somewhat OOC evil side D  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi hit the stop button and Ryou's face broke into a look that was halfway between amazement, amusement and disbelief. "Oh, come on," Ryou protested, though only half-heartedly. "Don't you think that song might be pushing it a bit?"  
  
Yugi's eyes went all innocent for a moment. "Oh really Ryou, would I do such a thing?"  
  
Ryou didn't see the remote in Yugi's hand. And so, of course, didn't see him pressing the 'Volume +' button. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Yugi got ready to press play again, then suddenly slapped his forehead. "Oh, nearly forgot!" he exclaimed as he dashed over to his cupboard, his new leather creaking slightly as he did so. He soon returned with two microphones. Plugging them both in, he handed one to Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked at him incredulously. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "Trust me…" was all he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solomon was sat downstairs, sipping on his tea, wondering whether he should check on the boys. After all, whatever they were doing was too quiet, especially since Ryou was evidently dressed like that for a reason.  
  
His concerns about the silence were soon answered, as the ceiling nearly shook plaster all over him.  
  
"WE'VE GOT A BIT OF PARENTAL GUIDANCE FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" blared through, and Solomon nearly leapt out of his seat, such was the shock. "What on earth was that?" he wondered, warily waiting for the silence to be broken again. Soon enough, he heard more noise, though this time it sounded like Ryou was shouting at Yugi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi hit the pause button, laughing as Ryou nearly leapt out of his skin. "Holy CRAP Yugi!" Ryou yelled, clutching his chest. "Why didn't you warn me?"  
  
Yugi, who was rolling around on his bed in stitches of laughter, managed to quickly calm himself down. "It wouldn't have been any fun if I had!" he protested, desperately trying to hide his grin.  
  
Ryou resisted the urge to throw his microphone at Yugi, and hauled his little friend up by his arms. "And you think your grandpa won't mind?"  
  
Yugi grinned in a way that reminded Ryou so much of Bakura it was almost scary. "If he didn't mind, it wouldn't be half as fun," he pointed out.  
  
Ryou was about to object, but then considered Yugi's point. Before he could say anything, Yugi cut in "Besides, we've got the leathers and everything, we've gotta do it properly this time!"  
  
Ryou smiled, a small hint of Bakura showing through him too. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he conceded.  
  
Yugi hopped off the bed. "So you ready?" he asked, the excitement unmistakable.  
  
Ryou laughed a little at Yugi's childish delight. "Yeah, let's go for it."  
  
Yugi almost skipped over to his stereo, and unpaused the CD, playing his air guitar along to the intro. Ryou's eyes flared, and he joined in on air-bass. Ryou took the lyrics for the first verse, his voice following the music perfectly, the admiration evident on Yugi's face.  
  
"You say I waste my life away  
  
But I live it to the full  
  
And how would you know anyway?  
  
You're just Mr Dull"  
  
Both boys were starting to gently bounce around the room, feeling the raw power of the music taking them over. As they'd always rehearsed, Yugi took over the rest of the verse. He also found it easy to hit all the right notes - if anything, he was able to sing even better than Ryou. Ryou would certainly have agreed, typically English in his modesty.  
  
"Why don't you get into the things we do today?  
  
You could lose twenty years right away"  
  
Both boys fixed eachother a grin, air guitars in perfect unison with the music, as they duetted for the chorus.  
  
"So we say…"  
  
Both boys leapt into the air, stamping down on the floor as they landed.  
  
"We don't need no, no no no parental guidance here  
  
We don't need no, no no no parental guidance here!"  
  
As the chorus had started, the boys had heard Solomon coming upstairs during a slight break in the music, evidently meaning to have a word with them about the noise. As soon as the chorus finished, the door to Yugi's room burst open. 'Perfect timing' Yugi thought. Yugi took the start of the second verse, leaping in the air and sliding across the floor on his knees, leaned back with the mike to his mouth and one fist in the air in true Metal style, and - barely resisting screaming the lyrics - proceeded to follow the singer, a cheeky glint in his eyes as he looked up at his grandpa.  
  
"Every day you scream at me   
  
To turn the music low  
  
Well if you keep on screaming  
  
You'll make me deaf you know"  
  
Solomon, who had already opened his mouth to yell at the top of his lungs in the faint hope of being heard, simply stood with his jaw hanging for about half a second as Yugi's first real act of rebellion sank in. Knowing when to accept defeat, he turned away and slammed the door as Ryou took his lead.  
  
"You always chew me out, because I stay out late  
  
Until your three-piece suit comes back in date  
  
Get one thing straight…"  
  
Both boys practically threw themselves at eachother, following urges only this CD could give them. As their shoulders collided, they locked their foreheads against eachother's, both keeping the contact fixed as they both sang the second chorus.  
  
"We don't need no, no no no parental guidance here  
  
We don't need no, no no no parental guidance here!"  
  
Yugi took over the lyrics again, while Ryou settled for headbanging with the music, getting ready for his air guitar solo.  
  
"There's no communication  
  
I'm tired of explanation"  
  
Both boys started stamping with the drums as the next line came on.  
  
"Is this message getting through?  
  
You went through the same thing too!"  
  
At this point, the song broke away into a guitar solo, which Ryou was more than happy to play up. Yugi took his turn at headbanging as Ryou bounced around the room, spinning and headbanging and just generally going on a music-fuelled hyperactive mad spin round Yugi's room. When the twin lead came in, Yugi took up his air guitar with a triumphant leap onto his bed, following Ryou round. Of course, they inevitably clashed heads more than once, each time fixing eachother with something halfway between a grin and glare. As they'd agreed every time they'd rehearsed before, the lyrics came up again far too soon for their liking, and Ryou nearly missed his moment.  
  
"Don't you remember what it's like to lose control?  
  
Put on my jacket before you get too old"  
  
Both boys, for half a second, envisioned themselves up on a stage in front of 20,000 screaming fans. They stood beside eachother, leaning shoulder to shoulder, the backs of their heads resting on eachother's, and screamed along with the singer.  
  
"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"  
  
The brief moment of raw power passed, and they returned to bouncing round the room again, with all the more gusto, knowing it was their last opportunity.  
  
"We don't need no, no no no parental guidance here  
  
We don't need no, no no no parental guidance here!"  
  
As the outro faded, Yugi couldn't resist one last moment of noise. Apparently, Ryou had exactly the same emotion - totally unrehearsed, the two boys screamed  
  
"COME ON AND LIVE IT UP!!!"  
  
As the song stopped, Yugi grabbed the remote en route to the floor and hit the power button, lying down and gasping for breath, his and Ryou's sweat glistening on his leather. Ryou at least managed to stagger to Yugi's bed before he collapsed face first, both boys totally shattered from their first dress rehearsal.  
  
Ryou, also gasping, rolled over until he could see Yugi.  
  
"So what song's next?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tee-hee! I quite enjoyed writing this, it's a nice break from my normal stuff - and it's so much like me and my friends too ^_^  
  
Review if you liked, read it again and actually picture it if you didn't!  
  
I think I'll end there, unless people demand otherwise. Possibly an opportunity for future dementia... did someone say Seto Kaiba singing Insane in the Brain with Bakura??? No? ...oh. Oh well. 


End file.
